Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4p^{7}-p^{6}-5p) - ( 7p^{7}-7p^{6}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(-4p^{7}-p^{6}-5p) + (-7p^{7}+7p^{6})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4p^{7}-p^{6}-5p - 7p^{7}+7p^{6}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 p^7} - \color{#DF0030}{ p^6} - {5 p} - {7 p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{7 p^6} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -4 -7 ) p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^6} + { -5 p} $ Add the coefficients. $-11p^{7}+6p^{6}-5p$